As recordações são como tentar suster água nas mão
by Ari.Riku
Summary: Porque temos de amar quando aquele a quem amamos não nos ama a nós? [DMxHP]


**Título: **As recordações são como tentar suster água nas mão

**Autora:** Ari.Riku

**Notas de Autora**: Alerta! Contém relação homosexual…¬¬

**Disclaimer: **Vocês já sabem não é? Eu sei que sim mas voltarei a repetir… Tudo que pertence ao mundo da saga Harry Potter não é meu mas sim da talentosa escritora J. K. Rowling que deve ser parente de Einstein ou qualquer coisa do género para ter conseguido criar este mundo espectacular.

* * *

**Capítulo único: **As recordações são como tentar suster água nas mãos

Os anos passam, enfim tudo passa, menos a vontade que tenho de me atirar no vazio e assim poder cair no esquecimento. É engraçado como o ser humano tem uma grande facilidade em seguir em frente mesmo quando se nega a faze-lo. Será por medo de terminar com a sua própria vida? Ou pela esperança de que tudo irá melhorar? Sinceramente não sei, apesar de eu próprio cada vez me sentir mais cansado e com vontade de sonhar para sempre...

Cada vez mais a necessidade de me sentir amado, de sentir que existe uma razão pela qual ainda estou aqui, vem inundando os meus pensamentos de uma doce maneira cruel, como vozes finas e burlonas que se divertem em me fazer sofrer. Porque não se calam e me deixam em paz? Gostam de recordar-me que o mundo é injusto e que o meu não foge à regra.

É assim tão difícil esquecer aqueles de quem amamos? Eu amo-te, sabes? Eu que dizia que o amor era apenas uma palavra para enganar os mais fracos e faze-los pensar que poderiam voar nas nuvens, apagar a luz do Sol, caçar estrelas de dia, sorrir na escuridão, partilhar os sonhos de outrem e torna-los a mais completa realidade. No entanto fui vítima do que julguei não passar de uma mentira, o destino vingou-se nas minhas costas e castigou-me com um amor impossível, daqueles que apenas são sentidos por uma única pessoa e que estão destinados a se transformarem em uma profunda tristeza.

Torturo-me nas recordações e em descobrir o motivo de não quereres estar ao meu lado. Sim, eu sei que sempre me apoiaste e que sempre estiveste quando precisava, mas tudo isso não é suficiente para mim! Sou egoísta, quero aquilo que não me podes dar. Lembras-te daquela noite em que finalmente decidimos amadurecer e fazer uma trégua? Foi o ponto de partida, o momento zero, como se tudo o anterior nunca tivesse existido! Para mim é como se sempre tivéssemos sido amigos e sei que para ti também.

Mas ao contrário dos teus sentimentos os meus foram mudando! Porque teve de ser assim? Era tudo tão bom quando sentia apenas amizade por ti, quando ocultávamos dos outros que éramos bons amigos e encenávamos brigas nos corredores. O que riamos depois, enquanto sentados junto à lareira acesa da sala das necessidades, comíamos chocolates até não os podermos ver à frente.

Agora aqui estou eu no hospital mostrando a frieza de sempre ao mesmo tempo que sinto-me pequeno por dentro. Todos parecem diferentes hoje, principalmente tu. É um grande dia para ti e a morte da última esperança para mim. Andas de um lado para o outro completamente nervoso, nunca te vi assim, nem minutos antes da batalha contra Voldemort. Estás sempre a surpreender, sabias? Como podes ser assim tão perfeito? Encontraste a fórmula da perfeição? Ao teu lado apenas sou uma amostra de ser humano que ainda tem muito o que evoluir.

-Tudo correrá bem Harry. – digo com uma voz impessoal e fria. Talvez tenha sido isso que te fez parar e olhar para mim surpreendido.

-Eu sei Draco, mas não consigo acalmar-me, vou ser pai! Quando chegar a tua altura compreenderás.

Não creio que isso possa acontecer, estou destinado à solidão, sempre o estive, apesar de às vezes ter a ilusão de que isso poderia não suceder. Cinco anos depois do teu casamento com Ginny e já vão ter um filho e eu assim, afogando-me sem que ninguém suspeite. Sou um excelente actor, deveria ter orgulho?

Todos os dias recordo, fechado no meu quarto sem que ninguém possa ver as lágrimas que tanto quero esconder, o momento em que me deste a noticia do teu casamento com Ginny.

---------- Flash Back ----------

O nosso sétimo ano estava a terminar e a tristeza de não voltar a ver Hogwarts consumia-nos a todos, apesar de uns sentirem com mais intensidade do que outros. Não admitiria, nem sob Veritaserum, que desejava continuar, por mais uns longos anos, dentro das paredes daquele misterioso castelo em que cada parede contava alguma história e que sempre acontecia uma aventura.

Esperava-te no lugar do costume, sentado na carpete de pelo negro e macio enquanto pensava em ti. Sabes, ia, depois de tantas reflexões e guerras contra o medo, confessar o que sentia por ti na verdade. Eu que fiquei conhecido como o grande galã de Hogwarts, competindo com Black, não sabia como te dizer uma palavrinha. Como é que pronunciar uma única palavra, se tornou tão difícil? Amo-te, Amo-te, Amo-te... A única coisa que tinha de te dizer, era Amo-te!

Lembro-me de entrares na sala com um enorme sorriso no rosto, um sorriso que provocou um arrepio ao longo de toda a minha coluna. O teu uniforme estava todo amassado, o cabelo pior do que o normal e os teus olhos verdes esmeralda que são capazes de iluminar a mais negra escuridão encontravam-se brilhantes e mais escuros, como se, de repente, quisessem mostrar o teu lado mais selvagem.

Sentaste-te à minha frente e roubaste-me o chocolate que nesse momento estava a milímetros da minha boca.

-Hei testa-rachada, como te atreves a roubar o meu chocolate assim tão descaradamente? – inquiri ocultando o meu divertimento e fingindo estar profundamente indignado.

Levas-te o chocolate à boca e começaste a comer como se não existisse nada no mundo mais saboroso. Tudo em ti era sensual, os teus olhos fechados, a tua boca fina e vermelha que atraía qualquer um a beija-la e os suspiros de prazer que ameaçavam descontrolar-me. Se apenas para comeres um chocolate és assim, nem imagino como serão os teus beijos.

-Os chocolates são mesmo a minha predição, principalmente os teus. Onde os compras?

-Oh, não esperas mesmo que te diga, não é? Sem os meus chocolates não precisas de mim! – exclamei cruzando os braços e erguendo uma sobrancelha numa expressão que faz parte da minha família à gerações.

-Tens razão, a única coisa em ti que se aproveita são estes maravilhosos bombons!

Riste e eu levei uma mão ao peito como se me tivesses magoado imenso, para logo a seguir amandar-me para cima de ti e fazer-te cócegas. As tuas gargalhadas inundaram toda a habitação e eu me senti completo. Não precisava de mais nada. Ver-te assim tão feliz e sem essa tristeza que sempre te acompanha era tudo o que precisava. Apercebi-me da minha razão de viver: fazer com que todos os dias pudesses rir com sinceridade. Não aqueles risos forçados e sem vida, que não eram mais do que simulações.

-Dra... co... pára... por... fa... vor!

-Então diz que sou a pessoa mais fantástica, espectacular, maravilhosa, fenomenal, inteligente, e lindo de morrer que já conheces-te.

-Es...tá bem. És... a... pessoa... mais... fantás... tica...especta... cular... mara... vilhosa... feno... me...nal... inteli... gente... e... lindo... de ... morrer... que... já... conhe...ci.

-Até que enfim que admites! Sabia que não podias resistir a mim e tens razão sou isso tudo e muito mais.

Parei de te fazer cócegas e tu olhas-te para mim e rodas-te os olhos com resignação.

-Como podes ser tão insuportavelmente egocêntrico?

-Segredo, só posso dizer que requer muitos anos de prática!

Ficas-te sério de repente e eu assustei-me, pensei ter dito algo que não devia. Não suportava a ideia de que nos afastasse-mos e nunca mais poder partilhar tudo contigo, de ouvir a tua voz a contar-me os mais secretos segredos, a confidenciar os teus medos e receios de me ouvires como nunca antes ninguém o fez. Enfim, temia acima de tudo perder-te.

-Preciso de te contar uma coisa. – disseste com uma voz serena e madura.

-O que se passa Harry? – perguntei com preocupação.

Não revelo as minhas emoções mas contigo não as consigo controlar. Tens o dom de fazer com que eu sinta poder ser como sou na realidade. A minha máscara cai e sinto-me humano novamente, não preciso de fingir ser forte, que nada me afecta, que não tenho medo de nada, que sou mais do que aparento ser. És aquele que me salva do palco onde não faço mais do que representar.

-Não, na verdade é uma coisa que me faz muito feliz. – declarás-te com um tímido sorriso, o que me confundiu.

-Sê mais explícito, Harry.

-Eu... Finalmente consegui com que Ginny aceitasse ser minha namorada.

Não sei se foi apenas uma ilusão ou se o mundo parou mesmo. O ar pareceu faltar e formou-se um nó na minha garganta. Vi a vida a fugir de mim e a rir da ironia que tudo à minha volta revelava ser. Em que momento o mundo formou um complô contra mim? A tristeza foi maior do que alguma vez pensei ser possível e o som do silêncio fez questão de se apagar para acompanhar o que senti naquele momento e o que continuo a sentir todos os dias.

-Amo a Ginny e o mais surpreendente é que ela me ama a mim! Não cabo em mim de felicidade! Tudo parece um sonho Draco.

Já sabia que gostavas dela, tu próprio o confessas-te imensas vezes mas é sempre mais fácil pensar que se tratava de uma paixoneta e que logo te irias esquecer dela. É tão fácil nos enganar a nós mesmos, não é? Pensava ser a pessoa certa para te fazer feliz porque tenho a certeza que Ginny não te ama mais do que eu.

Sabes o que é engraçado? Tanto tempo para ganhar coragem de revelar-te os meus sentimentos e no final nunca os pude dizer.

-Espero que sejas feliz com ela Harry. – "_a tua felicidade é o mais importante para mim, tudo o resto é secundário"._

_---------- Final Flash Back ----------_

A partir desse momento, tudo aconteceu como se eu fosse um mero espectador que observa tudo através de um vidro. Com o tempo tornei-me amigo também de Ron e Hermione e de todos os teus amigos e confesso que me senti bem por me dares a oportunidade de conhecer pessoas cuja amizade que oferecem é verdadeira e não apenas uma forma de obter o que querem. Deste-me uma nova vida mas não a vida que eu queria ter. O vazio de não te ter para mim ainda permanece e nunca me irá abandonar.

Vi a tua felicidade ao lado de Ginny e fingi comparti-la ao pé de vocês. Ainda hoje o faço... Porque não me queres Harry? Não sou suficiente para ti? O que tem Ginny que eu não tenho?

-Harry, eu sou um Malfoy, lembras-te? Nunca estarei como tu, por isso não digas que irei compreender.

-Poupa-me Draco, isso é o que dizes agora! Tens de conseguir alguém de quem gostes como eu gosto de Ginny.

-Não posso, Harry...

Estudas-te o meu rosto como se quisesses ver para além de mim e eu temi, temi que descobrisses o porquê de não poder.

-Claro que podes, também mereces amar e a pessoa a quem entregares o teu coração será muito afortunada Draco.

O problema é que já não tenho coração, roubaste-lo há muito tempo atrás e ainda não me o devolveste.

Ouviu-se o som de um choro vindo da sala para onde tinha entrado Ginny a fim de dar à luz e tu num gesto espontâneo abraçaste-me colocando o queixo no meu ombro. Foi como se apenas tive a aguentar tudo até agora para poder sentir o teu corpo junto ao meu. Inspirei o teu perfume de baunilha e coco, um cheiro exótico e memorizante, que poderia passar a vida a respirar e nunca me fartar. Demorei alguns segundos para retribuir o abraço por medo de que não passasse de um dos muitos sonhos que tenho. Envolvi a tua cintura com os meus braços e supliquei silenciosamente para ficarmos assim para sempre. Amaldiçoei-me por permitir as lágrimas de caírem e engoli um soluço.

Separaste-te um pouco de mim para me olhares e eu senti frio apesar de encontramo-nos no Verão mais quente dos últimos anos.

-O que se passa Draco? – perguntas-te. Fiz-te exactamente a mesma pergunta à uns anos atrás, não é irónico?

-Nada só me...

Uma enfermeira parou à nossa frente e fui obrigado a romper o abraço. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto e uma bata branca mas suja de sangue.

-Parabéns, tem um lindo rapaz. – disse ela ainda com o sorriso. Devia ser maravilhoso dar uma notícia como aquela diariamente.

Os saltos que deste arrancaram-me um riso. Apesar de me sentir sempre triste não podia evitar que uma parte de mim ficar feliz cada vez que sorris dessa maneira. Ri, Harry, ri por mim.

Ginny estava deitada numa cama com os cabelos longos e ruivos molhados e com a cara coberta de suor mas feliz. Nos braços um pequeno ser repousava, era o filho do meu amor. Pegas-te no teu filho nos braços e chamaste-me que até esse momento permanecia à porta do quarto. Cheguei até ti depois de cumprimentar Ginny e vi o pequeno Andrew Draco Waesley Potter. Não acredito que acabei por concordar em que pusesses o meu nome no teu filho, é um nome demasiado pesado para um bebé tão lindo como o teu. Tem os cabelos de Ginny mas os teus olhos, é realmente o bebé mais bonito que já vi.

-Draco, eu e Ginny queremos que sejas o padrinho do nosso filho.

Não soube o que dizer... Porquê eu? Não sou suficientemente responsável para cuidar de alguém tão frágil.

-Eu? Então e o Ron, o Remus, o Neville...

-Queremos que sejas tu.

Sorri e assenti com a cabeça demasiado surpreendido e contente ao mesmo tempo. Agora o teu filho tem um padrinho mas não sei se o terá por muito mais tempo.

Mais tarde ao chegar a casa sentei-me na cama e não soube o que pensar. Tens um filho Harry, um filho. Agora é que nunca abandonarás Ginny, têm algo em comum, fruto do vosso amor. Não tenho o direito de me meter na vossa relação, não quero ser o motivo de Andrew ficar com os pais separados. Mas que digo... isso nunca aconteceria.

Não mereço ser amado mas espero que algum dia, por mais longínquo que ele esteja, poder ter um pouco do teu amor Harry. Sentir-te em mim antes que acabe com a vida de uma vez e pare de sofrer. A vida, aquilo que eu tenho não se pode classificar como vida, pois a vida significa viver e eu já parei de viver desde que os teus olhos pararam de brilhar para mim.

* * *

Realmente o Draco sofre... mas a vida não é um mar de rosas não é?

Espero que tenham gostado!! (sou demasiado má para todas as personagens, tenho de me preocupar ou é normal? eh eh eh)


End file.
